


A Long Day

by emmadollxox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hamilton doesn't eat, Implied Child Abuse? Kind of?, Implied eating disorder?, Infantilism?, Jefferson and Hamilton arguing, Little Headspace, Little!Alex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Jefferson, and food, hamilton needs sleep, this is my first post so it probably sucks, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadollxox/pseuds/emmadollxox
Summary: Hamilton hasn't slept or ate anything for a while and that causes him to fall into little space after a cabinet meeting.





	1. His little.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but here you go

"Turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!" Hamilton yelled this before sitting down to catch his breath. Washington said something that he chose not to listen to as he struggled not to pass out right there. He hadn't slept or eaten anything in god knows how long and that was beginning to take a toll on his mind. As far as he was concerned, no one had noticed. Of course, Hamilton was never one to pay attention when he was this tired. Good thing Jefferson always payed attention.

Hamilton stuck behind after the meeting like usual. What was unusual, though, was Jefferson also sticking back. He looked at his phone with disinterest until everyone left, and still a bit after that. You can never be too safe.

Once he was absolutely sure he wouldn't be interrupted, he strode over to Hamilton and leaned down a bit to be somewhat level with the already short and now sitting man before speaking. "Hamilton?" Jefferson waited a moment before trying again. "Hamilton?" After waiting for a bit and, yet again, not getting a response he tapped his usual enemy on the shoulder and mumbled a word that was sure to get his attention. "Alex?" That was all it took. Alexander looked up from his hands with wide eyes that had a childlike innocence to them. "Papa!" There was Jefferson's little. When he saw the invitation of open arms he jumped into his papa's arms and tangled his hands up in the magenta jacket. Thomas was happy with the fact that Alexander wasn't fighting littlespace but upset thinking about how sleep deprived and hungry his baby must've been for him to slip so easily, especially at work. "How about we get you a bottle?" Jefferson earned a small noise of approval from Alex and began carrying him to another room. This was going to be a long day.


	2. this isnt a chapter but im curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note

Hey so I updated the last chapter a bit since I'm back from vacation, but from the fourteenth to the twenty first I'll be in Oregon and I don't know how good the wifi at the cabin is. I know that last year I couldn't get online but I do have data, so that will be used if I get a few responses to this question: Do you guys want to see more? I'm not quite sure where I'll go with this story but if people want me to continue it I'm totally willing to keep going with it. That's all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've sinned. Positive and negative feedback is appreciated ( but constructive criticism please? ). Kudos is also appreciated.


End file.
